runiquefandomcom-20200214-history
Server Updates
July 2015 *22nd of July **Pet drops now display in global chat for all players to see **Fixed level requirements for all Blessed Dragonhide sets; Ancient/Armadyl/Guthix/Saradomin/Bandos/Zamorak **Fixed level requirements for all regular Dragonhide sets; Green/Red/Blue/Black **Fixed level requirements for all Rune God Armour sets; Ancient/Armadyl/Guthix/Saradomin/Bandos/Zamorak **Corrected experience gained from smithing Mithril Platelegs **Set restrictions for Daily Tasks, you are only able to do 1 Daily Task per computer. **Fixed level requirements for the Akrisae set **Fixed stats for the Akrisae set **Set degrading prices for the Akrisae set **Fixed a Mining Ring bug **Fixed almost all implings from spawning/going near ::Gamble area **The 07 Bosses now display in users Boss Killcount interface **Fixed multiple safe spots for Blue Dragons at Taverly Dungeon **Fixed a safe spot at Bears near Falador **Fixed duplicate items in Pikkupstixs summoning shop **Fixed multiple Bork safe spots **Fixed Aquanties safe spot **Most if not all donor bosses should have banks now **Fixed multiple safe spots at Commander Zilyana **Fixed multiple safe spots at Nomad **Fixed an Ice Strykeworm safe spot **Willow Longbows and Willow Shortbows can now be used with Mithril arrows **The command ::WESTS now has a warning dialogue, to stop players from being lured **Fixed multiple Callisto safe spots **Fixed multiple Veneatis safe spots **Fixed multiple Vet'ion safe spots **Fixed multiple Scopria safe spots **Fixed Mastic trees in the wilderness, you can now pick 'mastic twigs' **Most if not all Maple trees should now be able to be chopped down. **Fixed the random cavaliers in the rocks 'lel' at the Oo' glog Firemaking skills teleport. (This will be released with the next client update) **Fixed Bloodveld safe spots **Fixed goblin masks appearing as a tree for females, the mask is only available for the Male gender only now. **The Farming skill should now be able to gain experience when using an experience lamp **Fixed a typo in Max's dialogue. (The one that runs around skilling in Varrock) **Changed the text for Nex slayer assignments to say "Nex is located: Ancient Dungeon" **Fixed multiple Tormented Demons safe spots **Scroll Boxes for clue scrolls now destroy upon being dropped. *17th of July **You will now need 4 items minimum to attack someone in the wild. **The store has been updated with some new and exciting items! **New items have been added to the store *13th of July **Adjusted certain permissions of certain Forum Categories. **General forum clean up, to improve forum stability and performance etc. - Thanks Scratch Me **We introduced a Farewells Board **Re-organised the Support Board **We have introduced an Archives Board, thanks to Soulcist. This will hold General topics from public boards that are old, locked, or otherwise unuseful. Threads that are deemed otherwise, will be placed into the respective Archive sub-boards. **The Quest Brainstorming section has been merged into the Runique Official Catergory. **The OSRS and Minecraft forums have been made Sub Forums of the PC Forum underneath the Gaming Forums. **The Donator Board has been removed and the Donator Forums have been merged into a new board called the Private Section. **Avatar sizes shown in forum posts have finally been increased "Hooray!". *10th of July **Construction has been released *1st of July **2 extra pk points per kill only while in Edgeville! **The ::gamble command will be enabled for every player (this is just to see the outcome, might not be permanent) **Homepage will be released shortly **Voting is currently down as we are experiencing issues with the toplists